Rib belts or abdominal supports exist to provide individuals with extra support needed due to weakened muscles, surgical procedures or back pain for example. Maternity supports also exist to reduce muscle strain and low back pain associated pregnancy. Rib belts may also provide stable support to injured ribs, limit chest expansion and help promote healing.
Back supports can be designed to provide pressure to the back by use of laces, such as in corset-type support. Traditional designs are limited in that they cannot direct pressure to specific points, as may be needed.
Back supports may also incorporate metal stays to provide the appropriate rigidity and support for the back. Rigid back supports are limited in that they may not conform to a large variety of body types unless they are custom formed, which increases their cost.
Existing back supports are also limited in their adjustability, and therefore, may not provide an optimum fit or therapeutic value. Accordingly, a need exists for a support or belt that can be fitted to numerous body types, can provide directed pressure and can incorporate various components to provide the maximum therapeutic benefit.